Alpha Knows Best
by insanebluegenius
Summary: "So, do I have to ask the Alpha's permission if to date someone in the pack? Is that a thing? Scott, can I date Derek?" Or where Scott saves Stiles and Derek from a whole lot of potential miscommunication.


Alphas need playdates too. That's what Stiles says all the time when he demands that Scott come over and play video games with him and take a break from "Pack things and werewolf shenanigans". That's why Scott's surprised when the first thing out of Stiles' mouth when he sits down is "So, do I have to ask the Alpha's permission if to date someone in the pack? Is that a thing? Scott can I date Derek?"

Stiles is looking at him with his eyes all wide and earnest while Scott processes what he just asked. "WAIT. What? You want to date Derek?" his automatic reaction is "No why would you even? Do you even like him? No." Because Scott is convinced that Stiles is only interested in the abs and butt he occasionally raves about because Stiles and Derek always fight and Derek is his friend now. They've gotten a lot closer recently and Scott knows he doesn't need any Stiles' flavored nonsense makng his life harder.

When Stiles' face crumples and Scott realizes he's read something wrong he tries to explain, "Stiles, No. Derek is really emotionally vulnerable you can't just try and jump his bones. That's not ok. I know you guys flirt all the time but just because he's attracted to you, that's no reason to take advantage. Jeez I know you want to lose your V-card and you think Derek is hot but that's not nice."

Scott _KNOWS_ Stiles ok. Stiles puts people on pedestals and tends to objectify them and he truly cares about very few people. Scott loves him dearly but he knows that this is how Stiles handles crushes. Yeah, Stiles is starting to care about the whole pack, and he's clearly decided they're now in his protective circles... but Scott's had to hear about how Derek is an asshole but god does he have a nice ass for over a year now and just... He's gotten to know Derek and learned what he's been through and that is not something he needs. He needs someone that will take him and a relationship with him seriously. Scott's not sure that Stiles is capable of that.

Stiles is sort of flailing his hands about, obviously trying to explain, "No, NO, but Scott I really like him." and Scott can tell he's not lying but he also knows that Stiles could just mean that he likes how Derek looks or that he likes him as a friend. Their bickering is somewhere between friendly and flirtatious 75% of the time, that doesn't necessarily mean that Stiles wants a real relationship with the man.

Scott just shakes his head and tries to steer the conversation elsewhere. It's not like he disapproves of a relationship between them, he just doesn't want to see his family get hurt, and Stiles and Derek are both family now.

The next time the pack is together at Derek's loft, Derek automatically flirts with Stiles like he always does and Stiles doesn't respond the same. Because Scott told him no he's taking it seriously. He doesn't think that Derek takes the flirting seriously, (He really wanted to date him, not that he'd asked yet but he really did want Scott's approval first. He felt like it would make Derek more comfortable with the whole thing. Like it would make it ok to step up the flirting and get to the asking) but when Derek doesn't get his normal response it's obvious that he thinks he's been rejected.

Later, after Isaac, Lydia, and the rest have left, Stiles can't take it anymore. Derek has been ten times more frowny than usual and Stiles just breaks and says "Look, I asked Scott if it was ok to ask you out. I figured Alpha, father, same thing in this situation, right? He said no. So I thought I should stop flirting since it can't go anywhere. Ok?"

Derek starts a bit and almost smiles, "You wanted to ask me out?" because he thought they were just flirting. No way Stiles could be serious about him. Of course, Derek's life is just not that good, the rest of what Stiles says catches up and he goes tense again and continues, "Scott said no." Of course his Alpha doesn't want Derek dating his best friend. There are so many reasons for the Alpha not to want him dating someone so close to him.

When Derek looks at him, Scott is there and he's just nodding along with what's being said. Scott's a little oblivious a lot of the time and he hasn't quite caught up to Derek's depressing train of thought here. When he comes out with "I don't think Stiles would take it seriously enough for you. You need someone who really wants to be with you." and then pauses and looks surprised when he adds "Wait are you actually interested?" Derek is BOGGLED.

He honestly thought that it was something like him being older or too damaged for the Alpha's best friend. He and Scott have gotten closer lately and Scott knows more about Derek's past than most people. He did not expect it to have this result.

After all, he'd gotten closer to the Sheriff lately too and they'd had a really vague conversation where Derek had tried to ask about Stiles and had gotten the impression that the Sheriff would tolerate anything that made Stiles happy but that Derek was older and Stiles had been through a lot and that Derek and better not take advantage or the Sheriff might end up using the bullets he'd gotten from the Argents.

But... Scott doesn't think Stiles will take it seriously? What? Scott just squeezes Derek's shoulder and says "No seriously are you actually interested?" and Derek is blushing and flicking his eyes up to Stiles. Stiles who is making a weird face that Derek can't quite decipher and Derek can only answer with the truth, "Maybe."

Stiles deflates, "Maybe? What does that mean?"

Derek squares his shoulders, "That means that I'm interested if you're actually serious about this. And that Scott is right, if you're not planning on taking this seriously than it's not something I want."

This time it's Stiles who looks boggled. Scott is nodding along like a proud parent. Stiles finally recovers and reaches towards Derek before pulling his hand back, "Dude no, I'm perfectly serious. We've been through a lot of shit together and I really like you." He looks between Scott and Derek and drops his occasionally ridiculous mask, "I don't know why neither of you think that I've thought this through or that I'm taking this seriously, but I am. I know what Derek's been through. I'm serious. I want us to date."

Derek has a small smile on his face as he reaches for Stiles hand, "Okay then." then he looks towards Scott. "As long as you're cool with it."

Scott is beaming, "Dude, as long as you're both actually on the same page I'm all for it." He nudges Derek's shoulder and grins at Stiles, "You could even be good for each other."

Stiles grins and with an "Aww Yeah!" he's tucking himself into Derek's arms. His muffled voice comes out from where he's pressing his face into Derek's shoulder, "Gonna stay for awhile I think Scotty." He pulls away to look at Derek for confirmation.

At Derek's nod Scott laughs and waves goodbye. He walks out of the loft knowing that with that original "no" he just avoided a whole lot of misunderstanding and emotional trauma between those two. Psh and Stiles thinks he didn't understand his feelings. He knows them both better than they think.


End file.
